Jeûne fille
by Schwindt
Summary: Ino n'est plus qu'une pâle copie de celle qu'elle était autrefois. Son trouble alimentaire a pris le contrôle intégral de sa vie et son monde ne tourne plus qu'autour de celui-ci maintenant. Oscillant entre cette chute interminable qu'est la maladie mentale et une possible guérison, elle ne sait plus où elle s'en va, plus rien ne fait de sens.


**Perception**

Je sors de la douche comme à mon habitude, en ayant précédemment coupé l'arrivée d'eau. J'essaie de ne pas glisser sur le carrelage trempé des gouttelettes d'eau qui dégoulinent le long de mes cheveux mouillés et je tâtonne le mur à l'aveuglette en tentant de mettre la main sur l'interrupteur qui était fermé jusque-là.

Devant le miroir, je m'observe. Repoussante, c'est tout ce que je suis. Le reflet que me renvoie le miroir de l'étroite salle de bain me dégoûte à chaque fois que j'y pose vaguement les yeux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la lumière était depuis lors éteinte. Mon regard s'attarde un peu trop longuement sur la silhouette horrible qui me fait face dans le rectangle de verre poli positionné au mur. Mon corps ne m'a jamais paru aussi énorme qu'en cet instant, malgré toutes les livres que j'ai perdues depuis le tout début de cet enfer. Mon enfer à moi. Mon corps amaigri par la carence sévère en nourriture et par l'outrance en entraînement physique m'apparait toujours considérablement plus gros qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Il me semble alors qu'il occupe bien trop d'espace dans la glace cruelle. Je sais que c'est faux, que je me fais des idées, que ce n'est que mon esprit dérangé qui me joue des tours. Mais je suis incapable d'arrêter de voir cette jeune fille grassouillette dans le miroir, elle est toujours là. Même quand je lui hurle de me laisser tranquille, elle persiste et continue à me faire souffrir.

Je n'arrive jamais à voir ce que les gens perçoivent de mon apparence, or, tous s'entendent à merveille pour dire que je suis maigre, _bien trop maigre_, et que le fait de manger un bon repas bien gras et calorique ne me ferait pas de tort à ce point-ci de ma condition. Au contraire, cela pourrait bien me sauver de la mort certaine à laquelle je ne pourrai échapper si je continue ainsi. Mais je ne vois rien de tout cela, car je me sens **grosse** et j'éprouve de la difficulté à détourner mon esprit des pensées sombres qui me hantent jour et nuit. Il me semble que je suis prisonnière à jamais d'une enveloppe charnelle que j'exècre du plus profond de mon être et que je suis destinée à ne jamais être satisfaite de ce que je suis.

J'ai changé, je ne me ressemble plus, et ce, autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Mes amis, à l'époque, avaient semblé être concernés par la tristesse qui avait commencé à briller tel un feu de joie au fond de mes prunelles autrefois rayonnantes d'une gaieté contagieuse. Mais je les avais tous repoussés un à un, ces hypocrites qui tentaient de bien paraître en faignant de se soucier de mes problèmes. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui explique mon éternelle solitude, car en rejetant les seules personnes qui tenaient à moi, je me suis retrouvée bougrement seule, livrée à moi-même sans personne pour m'aider à passer à travers cette tristesse qui semble m'accabler un peu plus à chaque jour qui passe.

Quand ai-je donc changé au point de ne plus me reconnaître, de ne plus avoir goût à la vie? De tous les moments durant lesquels je me suis questionnée à ce sujet, aucun de ceux-ci n'a su m'apporter les réponses à ces sempiternelles interrogations, et pour moi plus quiconque, plus rien ne fait de sens. Des perles salées coulent le long de mes joues. Je frotte doucement mes yeux rougis par les larmes.

Ces larmes, quoique peu nombreuses, et ce surplus d'émotion arrivent tout de même à drainer le peu d'énergie que je suis arrivée à consommer aujourd'hui. Les jambes molles, je me laisse glisser mollement le long du mur, à bout de forces. Je relève mes genoux de sorte que mes talons touchent les os de mes fesses inexistantes et que mon menton repose sur mes genoux osseux. Ma respiration rauque devient peu à peu faible, fébrile et inaudible. Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter de poser mon regard sur la loque humaine que je suis devenue, une pâle copie de la jeune fille radieuse du passé, tant cette vision de moi-même a le don de me répugner.

Ma vision se voile graduellement de noir, et pourtant, je tente tout de même de lutter contre la puissance de la fatigue qui me gagne un peu plus à chaque instant, mais suis bien vite vaincue par le sommeil et m'endors en cette position inconfortable sur le plancher dur et glacé de la salle de bain.

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de ce que j'étais auparavant. La plupart du temps, je me demande si, un jour, je redeviendrai normale. Être capable de manger des portions saines, avec d'autres personnes. Faire confiance aux gens. Ne plus me peser continuellement, même en sachant que le nombre n'a pas fluctué d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai fait. Ne plus être obsédée par tout ce qui concerne le poids et l'apparence physique. Être heureuse, tout simplement. Quelques fois, je me dis que je n'y arriverai jamais, même au prix d'immenses efforts. D'autres fois, je me convaincs que j'ai raison.

_Ino Yamanaka a sombré._ Et le pire dans tout cela est que j'ignore si je souhaite qu'elle soit sauvée.


End file.
